Chosen
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: Sometimes, life chooses something for us.  When we're lucky, we wind up choosing the same thing.


_I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This was originally for TheDeadliestSins contest awhile back.  
><em>

A tugging at the corner of his mind began for what seemed the thousandth time that day, as it had every day for over five years. It seemed as if the jagan was still holding onto its will in some form. Annoyed, he allowed it to guide him, flitting through the trees. Shock ran through him when it brought him to a shrine, a little human girl playing beneath the tree he now occupied. _Why would the jagan bring me here?_

Pausing, the little girl raised her head, blue eyes peering up into the tree. "Hello?"

Startled, not just by the color of her eyes, but by her response to his presence, he examined her more closely. _Holy reiki... Perhaps the jagan wants me to eliminate the threat?_ Nearly crying out at the surge of pain through his skull, he shook his head and dropped to the ground. "Hn."

Smiling brightly, the child clapped her hands. "Wow! That was amazing-I didn't even see you come. You're really fast." She beamed up at him, setting her toys aside.

"How did you sense my presence, Girl?" His crimson eyes narrowed at her, displeased that the child had sensed him, but also that the jagan pulsed painfully every time he thought of killing her.

Frowning, the girl looked very thoughtful. "I... I don't know. I just knew. Like when Okaa-san first got pregnant! I knew I would have a little brother! And she told me the doctor said I was right!" Smiling brightly, the child stood, bowing to him politely. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. And..." Flushing slightly, she looked at him with a certain shyness. "You have really pretty eyes. I hope my little brother has eyes like yours!"

"Hn... Hiei." Uncertain why he'd told her his name, he nodded at her.

Grinning ear to ear, Kagome handed him a lolly pop from her pocket. "Will you be my friend, Hiei?" Her sapphire irises shined with hope and affection as she grabbed his hand, tugging him to sit down next to her on a nearby bench.

Uncertain why he allowed her to do such things, the hybrid took a seat. "Hn. Why would you want me as your friend?" Legitimate curiosity surged through him. Trained or untrained, she was a miko, his natural enemy. Shouldn't she be instinctively repelled by him?

Standing on her knees, she looked him straight in the eyes, hesitantly beginning to touch his gravity defying hair. "You have kindness inside of you. I see it. But it's buried deep. I want to make you feel like you can be kind without getting hurt."

Confusion settled deep within him, her childish understanding surprisingly wise. "Hn." He could not think of another reply. It unsettled him. "Why do you want your brother to have eyes like mine?" It was a stray thought, which he latched onto quickly, wanting very much to change the subject to something less confusing.

Sadness blanketed her features as she paused, sitting down and looking away. "Because... Your eyes are so pretty. And... If they're brown like everyone else's he might not like me. Everyone at school calls me "gaijin" cause they say my eyes are too strange to come from japan. But if his eyes are red, then he might not make fun of me. But red is still closer to brown than blue, so he probably wouldn't be made fun of." Clenching her fists tightly, she glared down at the ground. "No one will be allowed to hurt my little brother. No one."

Unable to fathom why the jagan began to pulse with anger upon hearing that she was teased by other children, he simply patted her head in an awkward manner. "Hn. Your eyes are... Nice." Appalled at the words that leaked from his mouth, he made to leave, only to be halted by the little girl's arms wrapping around his neck.

"See? You are nice, Hiei." She looked up at him, smiling as she kissed his cheek.

Horrified at the desire to wrap his arms around her and steal her away, he pulled back. "Hn. I must go." Standing, he took several paces away, mentally sealing the jagan on the other side of a wall, one that didn't allow it to influence him.

Jumping up, Kagome grabbed his wrist. "Will you come back, Hiei?" Her tone was soft and hopeful as she held onto his hand tightly.

Further annoyed, yet awed, he felt his own feelings stir. _Why... Why do I hate the idea of her being hurt?_ "Hn. Maybe some day."

* * *

><p>"Speak now, Youkai. Or die a painful death." The woman's tone was soft, but deadly, tempered by years of fighting for her survival. She turned to face the unknown male, her sapphire eyes cautious as she rested a hand on her katana.<p>

A gray haired male stepped forward, his heavily pierced visage showing the tiniest hint of amusement. "Time traveling miko Higurashi Kagome... The rumors are true... Though I am certain your life story is infinitely more interesting. Perhaps you will allow me to hear it sometime."

Somewhat less threatened upon seeing the male whom she knew by reputation, the miko reclined back against a tree. "Osteopath Shigure... What business do you have with me? Other than the shard around your neck, that is." Her demeanor was cool and calm, but no longer so volatile. She knew the tactful male would not attack her pointlessly.

"How convenient, you've heard of me. I require the services of a miko. There is a valuable asset that I wish to possess. Yet I do not have what is required to control it. As payment, you will get my shard." His tone was cryptic, but not dishonest.

"And why should I not simply kill you for it? Whatever you need me to control is obviously dangerous. Why risk it?" As if she had deemed him a non-threat, she slipped her hands inside of her sleeves, face as impassive as the taiyoukai who had given her the clothing she now wore.

"It is not your style to kill when it is avoidable. Besides, you are close to collecting all of the shards, and with Naraku long dead, what press is there?" His tone was logical as he stared down at her. He did not fear her.

"Hm. I suppose it's not going to kill me." She shrugged and began to follow him.

* * *

><p>Annoyed at the sudden surge of excitement through him and the stray image of the girl he'd met so long ago, now grown into a woman, Hiei frowned. <em>It's happening more frequently again... <em>Shaking his head, he failed to mask displeasure at the jagan's continued following of the miko. Sometimes the stray images that leaked through his wall were confusing, but he chalked them up to nightmares-The jagan most likely spent the majority of its time nestled within her mind as it longed to be in her body.

"Jagan giving you trouble again?" Emerald eyes peered at his friend in slight concern, knowing about the growing intensity of the evil eye's will. "It's a shame Shigure-san is dead. You could have asked him about what this all means. It seems quite sudden."

"Hn. It has sought her since her birth. Only since she has grown into a woman has it turned to lust." Frowning, the hybrid leaned back against the wall, trusting only the kitsune with such information.

"But it has become more intense as of late, has it not? I wonder what shall happen." Eyes flashing gold at the new puzzle, the male lapsed into deep thought."

Silent, the hybrid gazed out the window, tempted to go to her. But he refrained. _**"Hn... There are also dreams. Dreams where I watch her as she wanders, alone. But I am the one in control. Manipulating her as I wish."**_

_"This all sounds very... Unique. It is as if she is the Jagan's chosen."_ Eyes glazing as he once more immersed himself in his own ponderings, he rested his chin against his hand.

Scoffing at the idea, his crimson eyes narrowed. _She is not _my _chosen._

* * *

><p>Wrinkling her nose in disgust at the stench of the decaying corpse, the miko immediately zeroed in on the dark aura pulsing from its forehead. "You wish for me to extract and seal the third eye." It was a statement, not a question. As repugnant as it seemed to her, she knew that many would pay for such a thing.<p>

Smiling slightly at her obvious distaste for it, the tall male gave a nod. "Indeed. The jagan is known for having a will of its own. It can control the body of its host, using the darkness in its heart. Only those with iron clad wills, or extreme purity may resist it. My will is strong, but I do not wish to chance it."

Nodding a bit, she pulled out a jar, the lid and glass plastered with ofudas. _This should do..._ Walking towards the corpse, her eyes locked onto the evil entity. Shivers ran down her back as it narrowed at her, glowing dangerously.

Watching with interest, the osteopath stood back, watching her take the lid off the jar. His expression was guarded, but one could clearly see the anticipation in his posture.

Hand glimmering with a pink light, the miko trailed her finger around the jagan, burning the rotting flesh away. The smell grated on her senses, causing bile to rise in her throat and a dull ache to begin pulsing at her temples.

**"Get away, away!" **Darkness shrouded the eye, poisoning the air around it.

Biting back a cry of pain as the dark youki ate at her skin, the miko fought to get closer, finally seizing it in her hand. It felt vile, tendrils of its influence wrapping around her soul, causing her aura to flare in response. It was a dual of wills.

Awed at the display, Shigure bore witness silently.

Sweating, the miko sent a pulse through the eye, subduing it temporarily. Smiling in relief, she moved to place it in the jar.

Almost seeming to submit, the eye became docile before flaring to life, branding the miko's wrist with an exact replica of its image. **"Mine. My chosen."**

Letting out a shriek of pain, Kagome dropped it in the jar, screwing on the lid. "Ow! Damn... Little..." Clutching her wrist in pain, the miko couldn't help but feel annoyed. She had won and it hurt her anyway!

Her outburst breaking the spell, Shigure took a step forward, grabbing her arm and examining the mark intently. "It looks like it claimed you. Your power must have aroused its interest." Intrigued, he kept on studying it.

Sitting down tiredly, she allowed him to examine her, answering his questions as to what it felt like without complaint. Once he finished, she reached out, grabbing the shard as she handed over the jagan. "Thank you... Now what do you want as payment for the examination?"

Smirking a little at her knowledge of him, he arched an eyebrow. "You could always owe me."

"Sesshomaru has taught me to settle demon debts. Now, what do you want?" She pressed her shard against the almost complete shikon no tama, vaguely recognizing that she only had two or so more shards to retrieve.

"I want to know why you donned the garb of the lord of the west, and why you travel alone." The osteopath wanted to know more, but knew that the cost of his examination did not equate to hearing her full story from her lips.

Letting out a slow sigh, she let him lead her to his hideout, wanting to get away from the decaying youkai. Settling down once within the relative safety of his lair, she put her hands in her sleeves. "I'm sure you know that Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyou once Naraku was killed-Though the bastard certainly managed to break the jewel again." Her expression went sour at that.

Finding her change from her earlier mask of cool caution to this new, more fiery girl quite amusing, the tall man sat in front of her. "So I've heard."

"Sesshomaru ascended and became a higher being during that battle, and told me later that I would once the shikon no tama was complete. He offered to train me at the end, and upon completing his training, we both adopted our wards, as well as each others. He gave me this," she fingered the sleeves of her garment which was a replica of Sesshomaru's, "so that all all would know that I am a member of his family, that if you harm me, you are challenging him."

"So you are his intended?" It seemed only logical to him, but the way she'd phrased it was peculiar.

Shaking her head, Kagome gave him a faint smile. "I am his... Friend? Sister? It is difficult to define. We are close, but our relationship lacks any feelings of a romantic variety. It's a bond forged between those who have fought back to back." Finally, she gave a shrug, unable to give a better answer.

"Then why do you travel alone?" he pressed, a certain hunger for the story in his eyes. He craved the tales of those with interesting lives, and enjoyed having pieces of them all.

A certain sadness clouded her features as she stared off into space. "Naraku is dead... Miroku and Sango both got their revenge. It was time for them to move on. I am trained now, so I need no protection, and Shippou-chan shouldn't see more suffering than he already has... I am the guardian of the shikon no tama. And as such, it is often my duty to stand alone. So I will continue to do my duty."

* * *

><p>Head pounding in pain, Hiei wandered the shrine grounds, seeking the girl. The Jagan refused to let up, pushing him to find the woman that had haunted them both in their dreams. But her room was empty. The scent was old, by at least a year. He could detect the scent of an adolescent male clinging to the bed, tinged with salt water.<p>

"We can only hope, Souta. Kagome-chan promised she would come back though, so she will." The voice was soft and feminine, undeniably maternal in nature. _I want my daughter back._

Noting the thought, so full of anguish and longing, the hybrid moved to peek through the windows. His eyes studied the middle aged woman and the perhaps thirteen year old boy as he combed their thoughts, finding only vague images before he was pushed out. Scowling, he leapt down to the source of the block.

"Please, bring my grand daughter back safely," a wizened old man pleaded, head bowed in prayer as he knelt before the goshinboku.

Crimson eyes skimmed the tree, spotting a sutra sealed to the center. The Jagan glowed, showing him the pink reiki that it oozed, protecting the occupants of the shrine. Sensing the old man's movements, Hiei leapt into the branches. He would wait. The girl would show eventually, and then he would have answers.

* * *

><p>Cool golden orbs met sapphire pools with curiosity. "Miko... You have been marked." He took her forearm in his hand, studying her wrist intently. "A Jagan... Interesting."<p>

Laughing at him, Kagome embraced the stoic inu, smiling softly at him. "Missed you too, Sess." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, moving past him into the palace. "Shippou-chan and Rin-chan will be up soon, ne?" Nervously, she stroked the almost complete pink orb, her hand in her sleeve clutching a vial with the last remaining shard.

"Indeed. Am I to take it that you have the complete shikon no tama within your grasp?" The taiyoukai's voice was soft but there was a tinge of sorrow, if one knew what to look for. He knew as well as she that it would most likely be impossible for her to stay once her duty was fulfilled.

Giving a nod, her eyes filled with slight sadness, the miko simply sat down, knowing the children would come running once they sensed her. They always did. A tear ran down her cheek as she thought about their goodbyes.

Sitting beside her, Sesshomaru gave her head a gentle pat.

Suddenly, the miko was embraced by two children, cries of "We'll find you in the future Okaa-san!" ringing through the air.

Frustration permeated the hybrid's heart as he waited yet another night, the woman had not returned. He'd listened to bits of conversation, snatched the occasional image when they stepped outside of the protection of the sutra... They had to be mad. Or perhaps the 'protection' was really a spell to pacify them as she snuck off with a boyfriend.

Of course, the Jagan did not appreciate that theory.

He could practically hear the taunts of the kitsune in his mind. _"Really Hiei? Strange how you seem to let the Jagan control you. Are you sure you don't want the girl yourself?" _A growl rumbled from deep in his chest.

However, before he could think of anything else, the Jagan seized control, his own thoughts taking a back burner as a pure reiki washed over him. The miko was here.

* * *

><p>Shivering, Kagome climbed out of the well. Her heart ached dully without her children at her side. But Sesshomaru would keep his promise-Shippou and Rin were his heirs afterall. They would be taken care of. So caught in her musings, she didn't notice youki until it was in the well house with her.<p>

**"Mine. My miko."**

Shocked blue eyes met the Jagan, unveiled and in control of the body it housed. "Jagan..." She was too surprised to really know what to do. The host still maintained some control, his body not breaking out in eyes as she knew it would if the Jagan was fully unleashed. But the thing that irked her was the face. She knew that face.

Stepping forward, the controlled hybrid bore down on her. **"Miko." **He was suddenly upon her, arms pinning hers against the wall. **"Mine." **His lips came down on her wrist, sending a jolt through her stemming from the mark.

There was no fear in her, only surprise. Sapphire irises caressed his featured, a dull memory pulling to the surface. "Hiei?"

Suddenly, the hybrid seized control, the Jagan still burning brightly, but unable to do as it wished. "Hn. So you remember me."

"I... I thought I made you up," she admitted as she felt him release her. This was... Awkward. "So... You're the Jaganshi, huh? Knew I should've just taken that shard." She eyed him, seeing his struggle to keep control. "What can I do?" She wasn't a battle hardened warrior right now. She was a concerned friend-Even though she was uncertain if they were friends.

"Let it in." His tone was sharp as the Jagan insistently pushed at her mind. It wanted to be nestled in the recesses of her mind, intimately reading her thoughts and memories. He frowned a little, realizing he wanted to be in her mind as well.

Perhaps it was stress, or grief, or the shadow of a childhood memory. "Will you... Hurt me?" Her eyes met his, thoughtful. She still thought the crimson pools were pretty, and something in them drew her in. She felt like these eyes had watched her forever-All three of them.

Though he'd released her, they were still only a breath away, their eyes locked. "Never." His voice was gruff as he regarded her. The child who had called him kind and said he had pretty eyes was a woman now, and a desirable one at that. An old longing enveloped him, a longing to keep her safe. though the motives were no longer so pure.

"Hi-"

He cut her off, pressing his lips to hers hungrily. The Jagan invaded her mind as soon as her defenses fell, showing him everything. Early childhood, school, friends, love, pain, the shikon no tama... Everything.

Unknown to him, the Jagan was revealing all to her. His pains, his sadistic pleasures, his honor, his friends. In the course of it all, she began to cry, her heart aching for him.

When they finally broke apart, they locked eyes again. There was an odd understanding between them. Not love. No, too soon for love. But they knew that there was no running. Whether it was the Jagan or fate itself, they had collided and now they were entangled, knowing too much about one another to ever be able to avoid intimacy.

Pulling back, Hiei and the Jagan became of one mind. "You are my chosen."


End file.
